Lysinoalanine, an unusual amino acid produced by alkali protein modification, causes nephropathy and chromatin alterations in rat renal tubular cells. The objects of this proposal are to investigate the carcinogenic potential and other biologic properties which represent a human health hazard. Lysinoalanine, prepared by synthetic methods, will be given to rats and nonhuman primates to determine whether nuclear alterations are associated with in vivo neoplastic transformation. The biological fate of ingested lysinoalanine will be determined using the radiolabeled amino acid, and the interaction of the amino acid with renal cell nuclei will be investigated. In addition, methods for the accurate quantitation of lysinoalanine in alkali-modified protein foods will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Woodard, J. C., Short, D. C., Strattan, C. E., and Duncan, J. H. Synthesis and properties of N epsilon-(DL-2-Amino-2Carboxyethyl)-L-Lysine, Lysinoalanine. Fd. Cosmet. Toxicol., 15:109-115 (1977). Woodard, J. C., and Short, D. C. Renal toxicity of N epsilon-(DL-2-Amino-2-Carboxyethyl)-L-Lysine (Lysinoalanine) in rats. Fd. Cosmet. Toxicol., 15:117-119 (1977).